Stolen Kiss
by mikan96
Summary: Akihiko has been working a lot lately. Misaki is worried. What does this has to do with a stolen kiss? Read and find out. Please review.


Hi. This is the first story I've ever written. English is not my first language, so there might be quite a few grammatical errors. Please read and review. All constructive criticisms are welcome. Thanks for reading!

I don't own anything. The characters belong to the amazing author of Junjou Romantica.

* * *

Stolen Kiss

Akihiko has been working nonstop for the last few days. For once in his life, he didn't need his editor to harass him to meet the deadlines. In fact, he is ahead of schedule. How does this miracle happen? What is his motivation for doing so? There is only one reason behind all this. Akihiko wants to spend more time with Misaki. He knows for a fact that Misaki doesn't have class this Friday and no work this weekend, so he plans to spend some quality together without any interruptions. The last few trips they took together were wonderful. It was the best experiences he ever had. However, there were always interruptions from either his editor or his blasted family. The trip to the hot spring last time was supposed to romantic with just the two of them. But his father showed up and almost ruins his happiness. In addition to that, he missed his deadlines, so there were constant phone calls to ask about his progress. Well, this time, he'll make sure that no one will interrupt them. He finally finished the last of his deadlines and cleared out his schedule for at least a week. He's exhausted, but everything is going according to plan. He clicked the send button on the screen to email the manuscript to Aikawa-san. Now all he has to do is kidnap Misaki away for the long weekend. But first, he needs a nap.

Misaki is in high spirit. He just got paid and there's no class tomorrow. He can spend the next three days catching up on his manga. He hasn't been able to read his favorite manga for the last two months. Who knows that school and the part-time jobs could take up so much of his precious times? Not to mention the chores he has to do at home. Usagi-san really needs to stop collecting useless things. Who in their right mind would purchase a whole room of marimos? And not take care of it afterward! The eels are getting along fine too, no thanks to Usagi-san. Misaki's mood turns a shade darker thinking about it. Speaking of Usagi-san, he has been working a lot lately. In fact, Misaki hasn't seen him outside of meal time for a while.

Did Usagi-san miss his deadline again? No, that's no right. Aikawa-san hasn't been calling like she usually does. So, what is going on? Misaki doesn't want to admit it, but he's worried. The only thing he can do is to make sure that Usagi-san eats his meals properly. Speaking of which, he needs to stop by the neighborhood grocery store to pick up some ingredients for dinner tonight.

"Usagi-san, I'm home" Misaki said as he opened the door.

No sound. Usagi-san must be working in his office. Misaki unloaded the groceries and put the kettle on for tea. He plans to make a special dinner for Usagi-san. Making sure that his landlord is well taken care and in a happy mood is one of his priorities. Bad things always happen when Usagi-san is in a bad mood. Not to mention that Misaki get anxious and worry when Usagi-san does not act like his normal self.

Misaki stopped midway when he spots Usagi-san sleeping on the couch. "Geez, the man is going to catch a cold sleeping there without a blanket." Misaki was about to cover Akihiko with a blanket when a certain image pop up in his head. Déjà vu? _Didn't something like this happen before? Is Usagi-san pretending to sleep? Will he be attacked if he comes closer?_

"Oi, Usagi-san, are you asleep" Misaki said while poking him with Suzuki-san. No movement. Misaki tried again, only this time, he said it louder and poke harder.

Still no movement. He tried again. Third time is the charm, right? Usagi-san stirred, but he didn't wake up. Misaki decided that it's safe enough, so he placed the cover over Akihiko. Nothing happen. Misaki let out the breath he didn't know he's holding. He sat down on the floor and stare at his landlord and lover. He knows that Usagi-san is good looking and very popular with the ladies. But he didn't realize how soft his features can be when he's sleeping. The slow rhythm of his breaths makes him look like he's having a good dream. Misaki didn't notice it before, but Usagi-san's lips are full, slightly pink, and very attractive. The more he stares at it, the more he wants to kiss it. One kiss wouldn't hurt, right? No one has to know. Usagi-san has been kissing him all the time without his permission. Misaki's face turn redder and redder as his thoughts continue down this path. He leans over Usagi-san and stopped for a second, trying to gather his courage. He can do this, he wants to do this. Misaki quickly closes his eyes and kisses Usagi-san on the lips. After he realized what he has done, Misaki was beet red from head to toes. He ran upstairs and slammed the door to his room.

Meanwhile, Akihiko was shock. He was half asleep and annoyed when Misaki tried to wake him up earlier. He didn't want to get up, so he pretended to be in a deep sleep. He didn't have the energy to take advantage of Misaki's closeness earlier since he hasn't slept for the last few days. Who would have thought that one of his wildest dreams would come true? Misaki kissed him, and right on the lips, without him prompting it. In fact, Misaki has stolen a kiss from him when he's not looking. A smile slowly spread across his face. He's going to have to pay Misaki back for this kiss and he has three whole days to do it.


End file.
